Musical instruments are not only valued for their ability to produce pleasing sounds, but, often, for their appearance as well. Unfortunately, because of their utility as musical devices, instruments cannot realistically be stored away from any threat of damage to the appearance. Often in the course of transporting instruments, scratches or dents can be incurred. Also, while the instruments are being played, they may be scratched or scraped. This is particularly true in the case of stringed instruments, which often have a cherished finish. As a result of the movement of the hands, pick, or bow, scratches are often difficult to avoid. Also, articles of clothing such as buttons, tie-tacks, cuff links, and belt buckles can inadvertently cause unsightly damage to these instruments. Jewelry such as rings, chains, and pendants may also cause damage.
The object of this invention is to provide a convenient means to protect the finish of a musical instrument from unsightly damage. The invention is specifically suited for the protection of the finish on stringed instruments. Although attempts have been made in the past to provide protective coverings, no appropriate product has been developed. For example, the appearance of the protective jacket described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,501, issued to John S. Toth, is probably worse than if the instrument were scratched. Furthermore, the Toth device fits only a few instruments which have the right shape, and it does not protect against pick or bow marks. A device similar to the Toth device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,391, issued to Gibbs et al. Like the Toth device, the Gibbs et al. device does not protect against abrasions to the front of an instrument, only fits instruments with certain shapes, is not particularly durable, and is generally unattractive.